Open Skies And Storms
by hetalianGemini
Summary: (Slight Gore, Medical) Listen to Airplanes by B.O.B while reading :3c this has both Paul and Patryck


"You better not pull another 'Cloudberg' incident. I don't want to get chewed out because you're a shitty navigator." Patryck lifted his water bottle to his lips after speaking, his hazel eyes narrowed towards his lover Who sat next to him holding binoculars. Why binoculars when the radar system was right in front of the man he would never know. Rubbing his back a little the brunette felt kicks. How they had managed to procreate without the proper organs he would never know.

"Oh come on Pat it was an honest mistake. Besides you weren't the only one who got chewed out for it." Sighing softly he adjusted how he was seated in the pilots' seat as the radio static started. He was lucky that he hadn't grown much during his pregnancy, it would've caused more issues than everyone needed. Such as the one time they had to deal with a traitor. He had been taken as a hostage and had others known about the life within him the situation would have been more difficult. Patryck is quite grateful that he stayed a consistent size overall. It would've been hard to explain why he was gaining so much around his front, especially when he spends most of his time either on the shooting range or on missions. It was a bit worrying though, he weighed less than he probably should for being almost due, his small bump covered with the looser sweater that belonged to Paul. Buckling into the seat, he checked the controls before hearing footsteps behind him.

"You both know where we're headed, make sure you make it this time." Hearing their leader leave to the back of the plane, he made sure the other was buckled up before setting for the sky.  
~~~~~~

They were in the sky for barely ten minutes before Patryck felt the discomfort and pain running through his body. Stiffening slightly, he let his left hand rub up under the sweater material and over the small bump from which he felt the pains emit from. He knew what was happening and didn't want to be found out. Steeling his resolve, he bit his tongue as another contraction ran up his spine. He dared not to glance to his right and see if the other took any notice, the cockpit growing silent.

"Pat? Are you alright? You usually have at least something to complain about." The words had him jolting in surprise.

"Here's something. Keep your eyes on the sky so we don't piss off Red Leader again." Huffing in annoyance he felt a few small kicks before he adjusted a few of the controls. Hearing footsteps come from behind him, he glanced over his shoulder.

"Wow so pent up babe. How about we take some of that stress away? I'm sure that red leader doesn't know the difference between you flying and the autopilot." Feeling hands on his shoulders, he shrugged them off.

"You broke the autopilot three months ago while fixing the landing gear." He deadpanned, turning back to face the controls. "Anyways I'd rather not be caught fucking around in the cockpit. I just have nothing to complain about this time so go back to looking through your binoculars." It went silent after that, Pat working through each contraction. And it would've been smooth sailing if his boyfriend wasn't a complete idiot.

"Pat I think I missed something." He glanced over briefly only to look out the window and see all the storm clouds. They were surrounded by dark clouds. Growing worried by the second he stood from his seat to see if there was any way out of the storm. Falling within an instant he felt the entire plane shake and fall a few hundred feet before he grabbed the wheel. The force of his collapse has his water breaking, a stifled hiss in pain the only thing that leaves his lips. Keeping his hands on the wheel as another lightning strike hits the plane he tries to maneuver away from the storm.

"Paul open the control panel and try fixing the autopilot-" Before he could finish his statement the power went out. Now you may think that it's not such a bad thing, but this is a plane. A giant metal bird that weighs tons and will drop from the sky in an instant. Now panic. Through his labor pains, Pat manages to climb back into his seat and pulls the wheel to one side in an attempt to redirect the metal machine and land in the water opposed to the land where there was an absolute chance they'd die. There were heavy footfalls coming towards the cockpit.

"What the hell happened?! If you two did something stupid that could kill us I'm putting you both to the firing squad." Red leader used his robotic arm to keep himself upright.

"A storm developed around us and took out the power. I am trying to have us land in the water. I would recommend that we all buckle down." Keeping his explanation short and gritting his teeth against the pain, he tried to focus on getting over the water before worrying over anything else, including buckling himself in.

"Patryck you selfless bastard buckle in. I'm not going to lose one soldier due to stupidity." Hearing his leader yell he had half a mind to ignore what was an obvious order. Sighing, he let the steering go and tried to make quick work of his belts, before grabbing the control to steady them. Realizing too late that his belts were too tight, he felt his abdomen being pulled in, his forthcoming child being forced lower each second the belt over his womb held him down. Holding back a strangled gasp, he felt the infant move down into his birth canal fully, the head maybe an inch or two from crowning. In the final moments before the plane hit the water, he hoped that everything would be alright. The force of the impact had his head being thrown back, blacking out nanoseconds afterwards.  
~~~~~

His brain felt like mush, only barely registering that there were fingers placed against an artery in his neck to check his pulse. He could feel numbed pressure from the hips down, his crotch feeling the brunt of it all. Feeling hands working to release him from the seat, he could hear rushed but garbled yelling.

"Pat. Patryck please open your eyes." He couldn't follow the directions, his actions muted from the after effects of whatever. Why did his head hurt again? Where was he?

"I found a neck brace with the medical equipment. Do you have him unbuckled? Is he even alive?" Paul glanced up from his partner, looking to where his leader had entered the room with the supplies. Sweeping his hair out of his face, he nodded.

"He's unbuckled and I found a pulse. He hasn't opened his eyes though." He felt two sets of hands on him before he felt something being placed around his neck. His body was carefully removed from the seat, the fabric soaked. Finally getting some form of consciousness back, he slowly opened his eyes, the room spinning above him. The rush of memory had him groaning as his eyelids snapped shut. Trying to move, he felt hands on his shoulders keeping him on the floor of the plane.

"Thank god you're alive. Don't try to get up, you probably have mental trauma from the crash. Your giraffe neck gave you whiplash and you were out for maybe an hour or two." Humming softly he felt his hips ache, his brain finally letting some memories hit the surface. Feeling his heart pound, he tried to sit up again, mumbling incoherently to himself.

"Oh my god please tell me they're okay. Why can't I feel anything from them." Being held down he tried escaping the grip on him.

"Pat what's wrong? Who are you talking about? Shhh we're alright." He continued to thrash in his partner's arms, his mind trying to figure out if something happened. Was his baby alright? Oh dear god they weren't hurt were they? There was silence above him for only a second before his leader spoke.

"What 'baby'?" His eyes flew open, pupils dilated and retracting at random intervals. He said that out loud didn't he? Feeling his soaked pants being unbuttoned and the borrowed sweater lifted he could hear a soft gasp before feeling both his pants and boxers removed.

"So that's why the floor was wet. I was worried that there was a hole and the plane was sinking. I swear if you weren't injured to hell and back I would be questioning why you kept this hidden. But anyways the head is crowning." Finally getting some of his feeling back in his hip and pelvis area he pushed, trying to keep ahold of his vocal cords and not scream in pain.

Patryck could feel everything that was happening towards his lower half, biting his tongue as the head stretched him. Feeling the arms holding him down let up a little he took a few sharp breaths before pushing hard, his face going red from both force and lack of oxygen. Falling back as the head left his body, he was panting heavily, trying to get his breath back before he had to push again.

"You're doing great. The head is out. Paul take your sweater off. I don't think you want your kid to go into shock when I catch them." Tord spoke softly but confidently, glancing up at his soldiers briefly. Paul nodded before shedding his sweater, handing it to his leader. Pat let out a soft cry in pain, the first shoulder slipping out with a gush of fluids. The praises turned into a low hum of background noise as he pushed, his ears instantly focusing on trying to hear his newborn. A soft cry hit the air, the noise becoming a relief to all three.

But the pain never stopped. Pat continued to push as his firstborn was laid on his chest. He felt as the smaller went through his body. Glancing down to where his leader was sitting, he saw the single silver eye widen. It only took another few rounds of his muscles working hard before his body relaxed, consciousness becoming something difficult to keep hold of. Trying to keep his eyes open to see what was happening, he saw the face of his leader go pale.

"I… oh my god."

"What happened?" Hearing Paul speak up, he felt his heart speed up. What happened? Wrapping his arm around his firstborn he waited for whatever was going to come.

"Well Congrats on the one and eleven twelfths of a newborn. I think I'm going to be sick." Watching as their leader took his hoodie off, he wrapped a second body up, placing it into Paul's arms before walking off paler than before. Watching as Paul slowly unwrapped the moving bundle, they both understood what was meant. Watching the incomplete newborn squirm around they couldn't help but smile. Yeah the little girl had a lower quality of life for herself due to her defect, but missing half a leg at least let her have a chance to live.

It was a few hours before help arrived, not that there was an issue with waiting. Well other than the inevitable hospital trip for Pat and his twins. It was during this hospital visit that some news was given and a plan to become more rural was made. It was only a few months later that within a decent size house at the end of Durdum lane while most would be sleeping a cry of new life emerged from the night silence.

But that's all for another story for another time.

1968 words

Nothing much to say except I was doing. A Shit ton of research for the brain issue on Pat's end. Also Pat had a Boy and a girl [Girl has 1.5 legs]

Hinted that Tord has a kid a few months later. No I was not connecting this to Alcohol is an issue, Life is full of surprises, and I don't want to be alone, those three took place in the apartment building.

I doubt there will be a sequel to this one. But the trio move into the other end of the neighborhood where the gang lives so they'd probably run into each other at some point.

~Mari


End file.
